Forum:-themed in articles
Today me and OtterSurf discovered a difference in opinion and editing style among users: some think that when the theme word is shown in the first sentence of an article, it should be directly followed by '-themed', some don't. (See below for clarification). As we can't agree on this, I propose we have a vote on which should become the norm for a set article and added into the MOS. Yes to '-themed' Comments No to '-themed' * -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) * * Have no policy * To me it seems more correct to have it than to not- they are technically Star Wars themed sets. But I propose instead of yes/no, to allow either- come on people, both are readable and make sense, we shouldn't use the MoS to be setting out our articles word for word- these are meant to be articles, not "fill in the blank" templates. 21:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :*So we let the people who want to do it do it, and not undo it (I undid some because it wasn't normal and to me it looked weird) while the people who don't have that editing style don't do it? You can see why me and OtterSurf had a dispute about this, to me it looks weird and to him it doesn't... -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 08:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :** Pretty much- to me it's really like making a rule as to whether we should use "however" or "but" in an article :) Obviously if someone did a complete rewrite of an article and the "themed" disappeared that'd be ok, but someone's whole edit simply being to add or remove "themed" from an article would probably be along the lines of linking the word "set" (that's just how I see it anyway). 08:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :***That's pretty much what he was doing, and to be honest, not only was it weird to me, but also pointless, so I undid them. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) * 19:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) * Per what I said below. (And since Mr Minifig and SKP have said per my comment below, I guess they are also per this :P) - CJC 22:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Comments Neutral * Don't really see a big difference between these two ways of wording this. 20:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) * I think it should depend whether we consider it a toy line or a theme. I believe Technic is considered a toy line, so not to that. But I think that saying something along the lines of BIONICLE-themed or Castle-themed should be perfectly acceptable, but not neccesary. So, kind of like what Skdhjf said, except I don't think it should with toy lines.. 20:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) * Do we really need a policy on this. So what if some pages say "themed" and some don't. - CJC 21:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) * Per CJC. 22:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) * Per above. 22:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hm On reflection, this is really a Strunk and White issue. We use that here, don't we? -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC)